The Wreath of Bloody Flowers
by JohnsTheHost
Summary: (Not Romance) After Jin defeated Azazel he seemed to have trouble letting go of his Devil persona. It is up to the chosen ones, The Wreath of Bloody Flowers, to save Jin from evil. Jun has assembled a motley crew of characters. The most important of them is Xiaoyu. She is the key to Jin's heart. Join her and the gang in a quest for true love and redemption. Read and review, thanks.
1. Prologue: The Devil's Business

**Prologue: The Devil's Business**

Jin had just defeated his father, uncle and grandfather but now had to face his biggest challenge yet.  
>While plunging into depths of the catacombs he and Azazel grappled with each other for the superior position.<br>For a moment it seemed Jin would have trouble escaping the enormous hands of the beast, but then he unleashed a wave of red electricity (_Power Stance_) and Azazel had no choice but to let go.  
>He went in and headbutted the beast in its nose.<br>"Aaargh!" its multi-layered voice screamed.  
>Making advantage of the momentum he crawled onto Azazel's back and tried to choke him.<br>Just before hitting the ground, Azazel opened its wings and hovered a few meters above the surface slowly descending whilst growing weaker due to Jin's stranglehold.  
>Suddenly it got its second wind and plucked Jin of its back and threw him several meters away.<br>Slowly getting up the dust and sand fell from Jin's body.  
>Shaking with anger Jin turned around to face the beast.<p>

Double hopkicking above its low tail attack (_Double Lift Kick_), parrying its punches and coming in with electric jaw-breakers when the beast was ducking in too heavily for comfort (_Right Roundhouse Punch_).  
>To work its shins he would come in with a combo of three mid-range, stepping punches (<em>Evil Intent<em>) and a quick six hit combo that alternates in kicks and punches (_Kazama Style 6 Hit Combo_).

Its shins completely shot, Azazel had to continue to fight on its knees.  
>It commanded the scurrying beetles to attack Jin, who fended them off with another wave of red electricity (<em>Power Stance<em>).  
>"Coward!", Jin sneered as he walked over squashing some of the bugs under his feet.<br>Narrowing its eyes, Azazel yelled: "You don't know half of it!" and he unleashed a red laserbeam from his forehead.  
>Shielding himself with electricity (<em>Power Stance<em>), Jin crossed his arms before his chest as it seemed this attack would be enough to pierce this supreme defense.  
>Just barely holding on, Jin slipped a few inches back as the laser was hitting his shield.<br>Exerting this much of his power, Jin heard a voice from deep within him.  
>"Give in," something echoed in his head.<br>"No," Jin begged.  
>"Fear my judgement," Azazel said while putting stunning flames on him as the laser was still firing.<br>The heat of the fire reminded Jin of the depths of hell.  
>A maniacal laughter sounded from within Jin's head.<br>Suddenly a giant red laser burst from his forehead that lit up the entire chamber.  
>"Fear the wrath of God", Jin yelled as the beam shot from his third eye overpowered the other.<br>Finally Jin's laser drilled into Azazel's head and the ensuing explosion knocked it several meters away.  
>As if faster than sound, Jin flew over in his new Devil form.<br>He uppercut the beast and whilst chokeholding, flew him across the room (_Heaven's Door_).  
>Flying, he took its tail and slammed it into ground turning over and slamming it to the other side.<br>He repeated this 4 or 5 times, each time increasing the speed and strength of the throw.  
>As Azazel laid on its back, the Devil stood on its chest with the dragon's tail in hands.<br>"Say 'Aaah'" Jin forcefully commanded.  
>Azazel still shaken by the assault did not respond.<br>Jin used a very light laser beam to slowly burn a hole in its chest.  
>"Aaargh," the beast shrieked.<br>The moment its mouth was open Jin forced the tail in.  
>Sticking it past its throat.<br>As deep as its stomach, it would seem.  
>Making its morbid swansong, Azazel squirmed about for a few minutes before finally succumbing to suffocation.<p>

Azazel exploded and while being blown away Jin returned to his former self.  
>Jin laid unconscious as the temple around him crumbled.<p>

After a few weeks of recovering Jin returned to be the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
>Although he now had the power to stop all the chaos he had started, he did not.<br>A deep struggle was brewing within himself.  
>Every morning he woke from nightmares.<br>When seeing his reflection in the mirror all he imagined was his Devil form deviously laughing back at him. As if to tempt him.  
>He had tasted the power he needed to defeat Azazel and it seemed to corrupt him.<br>"Of course..." he sighed in himself as a new plan for world domination unfolded in his mind.


	2. The Fortune Teller

**Chapter 1: The Fortune Teller**

It was sunset at the mid-eastern-themed theme park where Xiaoyu, Miharu, Alisa and Panda were walking around.  
>Coming across a bench the group decided to take a seat, rest their legs and watch the sunset after a long, fun day of rides and candy.<br>"Xiao, Panda, Alisa. Thank you all for this wonderful day you've treated me to," Miharu said.  
>"It's been the second time this week we've gone and done something like this."<br>"You're welcome, Miharu," Xiaoyu replied smiling. "I just wanted to do something special for your birthday.  
>Besides if I'm ever to have my own theme park I need to keep my inspiration up."<br>"Guys, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but my batteries are running low," Alisa apologised.  
>"Eh?" Miharu drew out longly. "Can't you just rub yourself up against Panda?<br>All that fur is bound to give off some static."  
>Panda, lying on the ground, turned her head and growled as she exchanged a brief but intense look with Alisa.<br>The girlbot looked up in front of her and said: "I don't think it would be that easy. Besides; what might people think?"  
>"Hey, maybe you can charge up in there," Xiaoyu said while pointing at a small tent marked 'Fortune Telling' across the path in front of them.<br>"Meanwhile we can have our future's read," Miharu exclaimed with enthusiasm as she bowed over.  
>"Sounds fun," Xiaoyu replied a bit less energetic, but energetic none-the-less.<br>Standing up and stretching out she turned to the others and said "Let's go."  
>"Yes" Alisa and Miharu replied in unison as Panda grunted.<p>

The four entered the tent. Inside there was a round, dark and small room lit only by the intensely white crystal ball on the round table standing in the middle of it.  
>"I know why you're here," a seductive female voice uttered.<br>Sitting behind the ball was a hooded woman.  
>"One of you needs something... Something very important... Something vital," the woman slowly said gazing into the ball while waving her hands around it.<br>"One of you needs," she said urgently. "Wait, what? This can't be right," she said abruptly shifting to a surprised tone, whilst making quicker hand motions and looking more closely.  
>"Electricity?" she mugged almost cross-eyed.<br>Looking up, she took off her hood.  
>"Aah, it's the android girl. No wonder... How have you been, Alisa?"<br>"It's nice to see you again, Zafina," Alisa said bowing.  
>"There's an outlet in the back for the heating. Help yourself out," Zafina said.<br>"Thank you very much," Alisa said before rushing to the back.  
>"And what brings you two ladies here?" Zafina curiously questioned.<br>"You tell us!" Miharu bluntly blurted out.  
>"Could it be that you are part of the chosen ones?"<br>"Chosen ones?" Xiaoyu said with a sense of wonder as she put a finger to her mouth.  
>"Why don't I start with you?" Zafina said to Miharu.<br>"Come closer, take a seat."  
>Miharu walked over to the table, pulled the chairs from underneath it and sat down.<br>"Now before I give you a reading, are you okay with your friend hearing everything that we might talk about?"  
>"I've got no secrets I keep from Xiaoyu," Miharu said.<br>"Okay, then, why don't you have a seat, too, my dear?" Zafina invited.  
>"Mmm," Xiaoyu nodded as she went over, took another chair and sat next to her friend.<br>"I am skilled at Western, Indian and Chinese astrology, numerology, palm reading, tarot cards, aura reads and blood-type reading. So let me first take a picture," Zafina said pulling out a flashing camera and taking a startled Miharu's photo.  
>"Next I'll need some data from you. What is your full name, birth place, birth date, birth hour and blood type?"<br>Knowing all those things by heart Miharu quickly answered all the questions as Zafina pulled out a pair of reading glasses (the sexy librarian-type) and ticked all the info into a laptop computer.  
>"Now, pick three cards," Zafina said holding out the deck.<br>Miharu picked three cards and Zafina turned them over placing them in front of her.  
>"Now I'll just need to see and feel your palm," Zafina said taking Miharu's hand.<br>"Look at your photo, charts and numbers," she said gazing into her computer.  
>"A little longer... Hold on... It's coming," she said closing her eyes.<br>"It's!" Zafina gasped as she opened her eyes.  
>"This is very strange indeed."<br>"What's that?" Miharu questioned with burning curiosity.  
>"Well the truth, my dear, is that when I look into your future I see nothing."<br>"Nothing?"  
>"Nothing at all!" Zafina continued. "This could be very important."<br>Deeply sighing and sitting backwards into a more relaxed position she continued:  
>"Truly I have never had this happen before. Your charts, numbers and cards are all over the place. Same for the colors in your aura. Everything about them contradicts everything else.<br>The only bit of consistency I've gathered so far is that you're a party girl."  
>"Party girl?" Miharu questioned.<br>"You know the type that's very popular with the boys." Zafina clarified.  
>"Geez... you didn't have to be psychic to know that much," Xiaoyu thought to herself while staring at Miharu's chest. "That cleavage... is bottomless," she sighed in herself.<br>"It might be that these methods are too ordinary for some one as special as you," Zafina theorized.  
>"I will need to go deeper. Luckily I have some more intense rituals for these cases," she said taking out a kiseru and smoking it.<br>"I will go into a trance-like state," she said closing her eyes and inhaling.  
>Exhaling she breathed out an enormous cloud of smoke.<br>Opening her eyes, the colors of them seemed to be shifting.  
>"A friend in need is a friend indeed," Zafina said monotonously.<br>"You will aid your best friend into achieving her dreams. Your clumsiness will prove to be your greatest asset. As a shadow you might disappear and become anti-social... or too much of a party girl forsaking your friends. But you'll lead a long, anonymous life."  
>"That's it?" Miharu asked displeased.<br>"Sorry, even in my trance it was hard reading you."  
>"Well, at least I got something."<br>"My turn!" Xiaoyu said.  
>"All your dreams will become reality. You will save the love of your life from evil. You will accomplish this by the help of friends, acquaintances and joining me and my team."<br>"I will?" Xiaoyu pondered.  
>"You will," Zafina said.<br>"I will!" Xiaoyu fiercely proclaimed.  
>"Wait a minute. Don't you like need her data first?" Miharu asked.<br>"No, it's obvious. It's written all over her face," Zafina answered calmly.  
>"However..." she continued menacingly, "what are you prepared to do?"<br>"Anything! Everything! Getting Jin back is my biggest wish!" Xiaoyu cried nigh hysterically.  
>"Are you willing to hurt him?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Are you willing to hurt him thoroughly?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Pack your suitcases for long and meet me tomorrow at this adres and time for briefing. Be sure to take your friends along as well," Zafina said while scribbling onto a piece of paper and handing it over.<br>"Welcome to the Wreath of Bloody Flowers," Zafina smiled.


	3. The Forest Sage

**Chapter 2: The Forest Sage**

A car pulled over to the left side of the dirt road it was riding on.  
>The start of a forest on the other side.<br>The right backdoor of the car opened and Alisa, Panda, Miharu and Xiaoyu stepped out, each with a suitcase in their hands.  
>Even Panda was carrying a big backpack on her back.<br>"What now?" Miharu asked.  
>"She said she'd be here by this time. Maybe she's running late."<br>Just as Xiaoyu finished her sentence, Zafina emerged from behind a tree.  
>"Welcome, I will escort you to our hide-out deep within the forest. The others are expecting you... She is expecting you," Zafina opened.<br>"Who are the others?" and "Who's she?" Miharu and Xiaoyu asked simultaneously, as the car behind them left.  
>"You'll see soon enough," Zafina said.<p>

Whilst walking through the forest a to them unknown creature was lurking from the treetops. Suddenly it jumped down and faced the party.  
>"Who the hell is this wooden dude?" Miharu asked annoyed.<br>"Mokujin," Xiaoyu and Zafina answered in unison.  
>"I've had a few friendly bouts with him in the previous tournaments," Xiaoyu revealed.<br>"He's a great sparring buddy. I always learn something from him."  
>"He's also one of the guardian spirits of this forest. He's come to test your strength," Zafina added.<br>"Xiao, Miharu, Zafina, I will be the one to face this foe," Alisa said firmly.  
>Mokujin pulled a kunai from his back and assumed a combat posture.<br>"Where'd he get that?" Xiaoyu questioned.  
>"Aren't his weapons supposed to be made of wood, too?"<br>Mokujin made some woodblock-like noises.  
>"It seems he got it as present from Tetsujin," Zafina replied.<br>"Who's that?" Xiaoyu asked.  
>"I have no idea," Zafina answered.<br>"Wait, you can understand him?" Xiaoyu asked.  
>"Yes, the woodblock noises seem to be some sort of Morse code," Zafina replied.<br>"Really?" Xiaoyu asked rhetorically.  
>Mokujin ninja-sprinted towards Alisa with the intent to slash right through her. (<em>Sword Smash<em>)  
>He was certain he had her, but right before the slash would hit Alisa made a backflip and Mokujin passed right under. (<em>Docking Bay 1 Hit<em>)  
>Very surprised he was and soon he would feel Alisa's right, backturned kick to the backside of his head. (<em>Goody Two Shoes<em>)  
>The kick made him fall over and Alisa turned around to face him.<br>While she made a jet propelled backflip, he made a front roll away from her putting more distance between the two of them.  
>Alisa giggled as she stroked her hair. (<em>Taunt 2<em>)  
>Enraged, Mokujin sprinted over and made a quick forward somersault that ended in a left sidekick. (<em>Kuga<em>)  
>Surprised by the sudden flip Alisa could not react in time and fell to ground.<br>Laying on the ground she got up by jet propelling.  
>She flew slightly backwards and dropkicked a rushing-over Mokujin in the chest. (<em>Reboot Meteor Kick<em>)  
>She flew over towards him and unleashed a clockwise left floating kick, but the wooden man got up just in time to sidestep left evading the kick and the following double clockwise turning kick.<br>(_Linear Dropkick_)  
>He took Alisa by her right arm, and spun her around by walking lightning-fast circles around her. (<em>Tornado Spin<em>)  
>As Alisa was being spun around, a sizzling noise sounded from her body.<br>"You spin me right ***, baby, *** round. Like a record baby, *** round, right ***," it sounded from her body.  
>"It seems her built-in radio is being activated," Miharu commented.<br>"Go Alisa, show that woodblock, who's boss," Xiaoyu cheered on.  
>As Alisa fell to the ground she grabbed her head to keep it from spinning.<br>"It seems my aim is a little bit off," she commented while getting up.  
>"This time I won't miss," she said.<br>Mokujin had backflipped several meters away and Alisa made a left-turning vertical double kick that hit nothing but air and followed with a right-turning vertical kick that seemed to be in range.  
>(<em>Dynamic Range<em>)  
>Mokujin intercepted the latter with a right backflip kick and while she was launched mid-air he jumped over grabbing her in front, made multiple backflips and finally dropped her on her head and backflipped away. (<em>Chakra Drop<em>)  
>A crack in the middle off her face appeared.<br>Xiaoyu and Miharu shared a painful expression while Zafina seemed to be enjoying the action.  
>"Hfff," Xiaoyu hissed.<br>"Thank goodness you've got a hard head, Alisa," Miharu commented.  
>Alisa got back up and combined a right, mid 360 ° turning punch, a left 360 ° high kick and ended with a jet propelled left side kick. (Triple Session)<br>Mokujin parried the first two hits, but it seemed the last kick had hit him as he weakly fell to the ground.  
>A deceptive trick; as he teleported and fell from the sky, slashing Alisa across the chest. (<em>Secret Flower<em>)  
>Alisa fell to the ground, got back up, but just as quickly had to get down again to crouch under three consecutive 360° turning right, high kicks. (<em>Triple Kick Combo<em>)  
>Mokujin just continued the attack because he was becoming more concerned about his own equilibrium than his target.<br>Getting up Alisa handed Mokujin her head. (_Spam Bomb_)  
>He looked at it and though his facial expression did not change it would seem he was quite surprised.<br>"Sorry, but my motion sensors have just had about enough of all this spinning," she said as her head exploded.  
>The blast sent Mokujin flying several meters away.<br>"Miharu-san, if you would be so kind to give me another head," a muffled voice sounded.  
>"What's that?" Miharu said caught off-guard.<br>"Inside the purple bag," it sounded.  
>Miharu opened the zipper of the purple bag and inside there were ten spare Alisa-heads and five pairs of spare arms.<br>As Miharu walked the head over to Alisa's body Alisa said:  
>"Thank you, I will make you my honorable spare-parts caddy,"<br>"Gee, thanks," Miharu said unengaged as she put Alisa's head on her neck.  
>"You've already got the cap," Xiaoyu remarked.<br>Mokujin rushed towards Alisa, punched left and right and ended with a right jumping mid kick. (_Flash Kick Combo_)  
>Alisa parried everything and punished with an accelerated left-turning right kick to the head. (<em>Accelerator<em>)  
>"As I've said," Alisa said strictly, "I've had enough!"<br>Mokujin spun low and did several 360 ° low sweeps.  
>But Alisa floated above whilst charging her arms.<br>Just as Mokujin's right front kick was about to hit her, he was hit by her double rocket punch. (_Manji Low Kicks Front Kick/Double Rocket Punch_)  
>"Enough!" Alisa snapped.<br>Without turning her neck or torso her head spun 180° around and gave Miharu an angry look.  
>Startled she quickly rushed over with a set of new arms.<br>Mokujin got up and attempted to quickly spin around punching high, but Alisa ducked under it. (_Slap U Silly_)  
>To confuse her he spun away and backturned. (<em>Urakarin<em>)  
>Alisa was not fazed, and while flying she right kicked the backside of his knee, left kicked his back and jumped with both feet on the backside of his head. (<em>Random Typing<em>)  
>"Enough!" Alisa snapped even shorter as she did three consecutive left kicks to a laying Mokujin's head. (<em>Triple Click<em>)  
>"Geez, Alisa, go easy on the poor thing," Miharu said.<br>Getting up, desperate and confused, Mokujin tried another trick.  
>Randomly spinning backwards, holding his hands together while the rising ki manifested in the form off leaves over his body.<br>"You're open!" Alisa yelled as she gave him a right low kick to the knee, took her head off and bashed it in his by turning her torso 360 ° around. (_Optimizer_)  
>Mokujin drew back and breathed fire towards Alisa. (<em>Katon<em>)  
>"Huh, now that's not something you see everyday," Miharu commented.<br>Alisa sidestepped the flame to her right, forced Mokujin on the ground and whilst flying dragged him across the surface. (_Compression_)  
>"I'll shave you, yet," she said ferociously.<br>Mokujin, being out of ideas, pinned his kunai the ground, did a kabuki-like dance and pulled out a full-length katana.  
>"Ah, so, we're bringing out bigger weapons, are we?"<br>Alisa brought out her chainsaws. (_Destructive Form_)  
>The minute Mokujin saw Alisa's chainsaws, he dropped back and made an apologizing motion as he shook his head.<br>Desperate, he stabbed the katana through his own mid-section whilst dropping to his knees. (_Harakiri)_

"That's enough! Alisa!" Zafina commanded.  
>Alisa's expression shifted from angry to worried as she looked to Mokujin, her chainsaws and back to Mokujin again.<br>She cancelled her chainsaws.  
>"I suppose I went a little overboard," Alisa said.<br>Slowly she walked over to a quivering Mokujin.  
>"Mister Mokujin, I am truly sorry," she said as she reached out her right hand.<br>Looking up Mokujin hesitated a second, but quickly placed the metal ball that was his fist inside Alisa's hand.  
>Alisa pulled him up and placed her left hand on his shoulder.<br>"No hard feelings?"  
>Mokujin paused a second and then quickly shook his head.<br>Stepping back, he bowed while looking down with his arms to his side.  
>He turned and nervously walked away, the sword still stuck through his middle.<br>"I think you really scared that one, Alisa," Miharu said.  
>"I'll try to be more careful in the future," Alisa said while stroking her hair.<p>

Zafina lead the party deep within the forest towards a vast lake.  
>Just by the lake a cabin stood, which the five entered.<br>For a split second it seemed like an intense, loving light embraced the party.  
>A woman dressed in white, with a grey lock of hair on her front bangs was sitting, eyes closed, meditating in a seiza position at the end of the empty room.<br>"I present to you the sage of this forest and the leader of the Wreath of Bloody Flowers; Jun Kazama. Code name: White Lotus."  
>"Jun Kazama? Jin's mom? I thought Ogre killed her?" Xiaoyu inquired.<br>"Oh, please..." Zafina draws out, "You did not seriously think that such a powerful woman could be defeated by an ancient who had done nothing but nap for the last couple of centuries?  
>Seriously, if even that bumbling buffoon, Paul Phoenix, could defeat him..."<br>"Hmm, come to think of it I though it was weird when I first heard it. So behind the curtains she's been planning all of this, huh?"  
>"Yes, she's been gathering strong individuals such as yourself. We are the chess pieces, when everything is in place, we will take Jin back by force," Zafina explained.<br>"Welcome everyone," Jun said serenely as she slowly opened her eyes.  
>"Ling Xiaoyu... Hirano Miharu... Alisa Bosconovitch... and Panda," she said searching eye contact with everyone.<br>"For being here, you have my deepest gratitude," Jun said placing her forearms on the ground and making a very deep bow from her seiza position.  
>Feeling a bit awkward and placing her hand behind her head Miharu said:<br>"I'm sorry... but I really just came along to be with Xiao for the time being. I really don't have any plans on rocking the boat... Truly, I..."  
>"If you don't have a reason now, you'll have one sooner or later!" Jun interrupted.<br>"This is true for all of you, however, I do know that you have the strongest motivation to be here, Xiaoyu," Jun said looking at her.  
>"Yes, I will do my best to get your son back," Xiaoyu answered slightly bowing.<br>"We will all have to do more than our best," Jun replied.  
>"It might seem paradoxical but we will truly have to shatter the chains of our limitations if we want to realize our common dream...<br>Jin has been alone for far too long. It's not healthy.  
>It is time for us to show him that he still has friends. That there still can be love in his life.<br>You are the key, Xiaoyu."  
>Xiaoyu nodded slightly bowing.<br>Jun stood up.  
>"Come with me, I will introduce you to the other Flowers," she invited.<p>

The party entered the door behind her.  
>The next room was less blank than the one before it: no windows, darker, with a fireplace, comfortable furniture, and paintings on the wall.£<br>Colorful figures were waiting for them;  
>-an otherwordly-looking swordsman; mechanical and alien,<br>-a man with wild and blonde hair and an elaborate Tekken Force outfit,  
>-a black man with a ninja-outfit and daggers to his back,<br>-an attractive, muscular, red-haired boy, with a biker outfit,  
>-"That man looks a lot like Jackie Chin," Miharu thought,<br>-and a mysterious woman with her face hidden in a hooded, white robe

"Our numbers aren't complete, but because time is not on our side I'll brief the people present here anyway," Jun announced.  
>"But before that, brief introductions and code name assignment of all the members is due."<br>"Yoshimitsu, leader of the manji-ninja party and ultimately warrior for good," Jun announced.  
>"Code name: Cherry Blossom."<br>"It is in honor to be part of the group," Yoshimitsu said bowing.  
>"Lars Alexanderson, leader of the rogue Tekken Force and son of Heihachi Mishima.<br>His skills are described by some as 'superhero'. Code name: Urtica."  
>"Thank you," Lars nodded quietly.<br>"Raven, Interpol Secret Agent, also knows as 'the Talon of Death'. Code name: Nightshade."  
>"I should kill you for letting my names be known, Jun," Raven said abrasively.<br>"You just try that, blondie." Jun answered unshakenly provocative.  
>Exchanging an intense brief look with each other, Raven, despite his shades,<br>was the first to look away.  
>"This co-operation will be based on mutual trust, Raven. Nothing makes you so special that it exempts you from this principle."<br>"Lei Wulong, Top Interpol Detective, known as the Super Cop. Code name: Phoenix Flower,"  
>Just as he was about to speak doing the SunMoon-greet (fist in palm), Xiaoyu interrupted: "Objection!"  
>"What's that?" Jun asked slightly wide-eyed.<br>"If there's anyone that should be named Phoenix Flower it's me!" Xiaoyu said.  
>"Hmm, more like Cackling Chick Flower," Lei scoffed.<br>"What's that?" Xiaoyu asked pointing.  
>"Wanna have a rematch, dude? This time it won't be a draw. This time my phoenix will be sure to eat your scrawny crane," Xiaoyu proposed assuming the Art of Phoenix stance.<br>"Let's go," Lei said in English while he assumed the Crane stance.  
>"Enough!" Jun yelled.<br>"Names are non-negotiable!"  
>"Why not?" Lei asked as he turned his head whilst in Crane stance.<br>"Because none of the dudes ever want a flower as a name. And all the girls always want to be Black Rose or some other nonsense," Jun explained.  
>"Next we have Jin's best friend and rival. He's mainly here because he's longing for a rematch... Hwoarang. Code name: Ginger"<br>A pained Hwoarang looked at Jun as he inhaled.  
>"Names are non-negotiable," Jun hissed with a wide-eyed, stern expression.<br>Sighing, Hwoarang looked away.  
>"Up next is one creature I owe a lot..." Jun announced whilst the hooded woman threw her cloak off revealing two beautiful, white wings. "Angel. Code name: Moonflower"<p>

"Let's see, who's next?" Jun asked.  
>Suddenly the door to the chamber was thrown open.<br>A heavily packed, brown-haired girl with a bike-outfit stumbled in.  
>"Aah, Asuka(-chan), you're just in time..." Jun said gladly.<br>"I give you my niece... Code name: Violet. She's been..."  
>"You're still busy with the introductions, aunt Jun?" Asuka interrupted.<br>"Uhm, maybe you've been out of turn for a bit too long... But, uhm, we know each other!  
>I mean we go to the same tournament every few years," Asuka said as she skimmed the room.<br>As her eyes fell upon Miharu she said: "Though it's the first time I've seen you..."  
>"Yeah, like, what's up with that?" Miharu asked.<br>"I mean do we really need another brown-haired girl?  
>I mean we've already got one: me, Miharu(-sama). By the way what's my code name?"<br>"Lila," Jun replied.  
>"The one and only Lila," Miharu proclaimed.<br>As the conversation between Asuka and Miharu continued Xiaoyu asked Jun:  
>"Hey, Jun, why don't you just give us the other code names? We can call it a day then."<br>Jun sighed: "Xiaoyu's Storming Flower, Panda's Lily, Zafina's Venus and Alisa's Daisy."  
>A part of the group went outside...<p> 


	4. Clashing Shades

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I apparently underestimated how long and hard fighting scenes are to describe. If I had known I would've written more in advance. I'm also not entirely sure writing is the best medium to convey those. But seeing I don't have the budget (give it to me Namco, it'll be 50 times better than Blood Vengeance!) to direct a movie or animation I am currently stuck with this. I tried to make it interesting so sorry if I failed.

**Chapter 3: Clashing Shades**

Outside the orange sun hanged low above the horizon of the lake.  
>"Heh, it's been a while," Xiaoyu said to Hwoarang<br>"Yeah, how've you been?" Hwoarang asked  
>"To be honest I've been thinking a lot about things lately," Xiaoyu replied watching the sunset.<br>"Yeah... me too," he replied as he made a stone skip across the water surface.  
>He took a brief pause and looked at Xiaoyu.<br>"So... what about?" he asked sitting down.  
>"Oh, you know, the future... How it might be in a year, in three years. Maybe even 10 years," she confessed.<br>"If we'll have Jin back or not..."  
>"What a coincidence; I've been thinking about those exact same things, too... huh, you know, I think this is the first time we've really talked with each other," Hwoarang remarked.<br>"Yeah, usually we're always fighting," Xiaoyu said.  
>"To be honest, I've been kinda reserved since the third tournament because I thought you were all show. You know; all style, no substance," Hwoarang smiled slyly.<br>Xiaoyu smilingly frowned, took a deep breath and replied: "Hey, in neijia (internal arts) the emphasis is on naturalness. So of course the movements will look aesthetically pleasing.  
>Besides you're one to talk, mister-stands-on-one-leg-all-the-time. What are you? A flamingo? Too cool for hands?"<br>"Hey, you wanna try my no-hands?" Hwoarang provoked assuming a fighting stance.  
>"Bring it," Xiaoyu smiled assuming hers.<p>

"You seem to be very full of yourself for some one who's never been to a Tekken tournament," Asuka said pointing towards Miharu.  
>"Hey, I've been to the fourth," Miharu replied.<br>"Congratulations, what do you do when you're MIA?" Asuka asked condescendingly, "...probably all the guys in school," she said under her breath.  
>Miharu's eyes widened. "Hey, are you calling me a skank?"<br>"What if I am?" Asuka replied with great hostility.  
>"Now girls, play nicely," Jun tried to interrupt.<br>"And your hair is not brown; it's obviously red," Asuka spat.  
>"That's it!" Miharu yelled as she got up with her back towards Asuka.<br>"Being called a skank is one thing... but being called a ginger is..." she said narrowing her eyes, "unforgivable!"  
>"Take your best shot," Asuka said assuming a stance with one arm above her head and the other in front of her middle. (<em>Counter Stance<em>)

As a battle between Asuka and Miharu ensued Lei turned to Panda:  
>"There's a lot of fire in these young ones, isn't there?"<br>Panda stared blankly at Lei, grunted and then looked away.  
>"Well?" Lei drew out.<br>"It's a panda, Lei," Raven said sitting cross legged, cards in hands, behind a low poker table facing Yoshimitsu.  
>"Were you really expecting an answer?"<br>"Truly rivalry is a great thing, isn't it?" Lei said facing the other side and bumping into Angel.  
>Flinching, he warily stepped back.<br>"Guys, did you notice there's an angel in this room?" he asked the ninjas behind him.  
>"Yes, Lei, she's been nothing new since the second tournament," Yoshimitsu said calmly whilst laying a card from his hand on the table.<br>"You've been kinda slow ever since that last drug lord you brought down, haven't you, Lei?" Raven remarked.  
>"Got hit on the head one too many times?"<br>As Lei turned around to face the ninjas an airborne Miharu was sent over the table.  
>Asuka soon followed jumping over it.<br>"Hey, we're playing a game here," Raven snapped unmoving.  
>"Such a petty thing rivalry is. Good that we've resolved that issue, isn't it, Raven?" Yoshimitsu said.<br>"Right," Raven drew out slowly.  
>"Are you kidding?" Lei asked. "It is one of the most beautiful things there is, two friends testing each others limits. Both aiming for perfection..."<br>he said full of conviction with the slightest of tears in his eye corner.  
>"Why this reminds of the one I have with Lord Mokujin."<br>"You know, mister Mokujin?" Alisa asked "I had to fight him to get here. I defeated him."  
>Lei gasped; "You defeated Lord Mokujin? This cannot be," he said.<br>"Now I must challenge you. Prepare yourself!" he declared standing on one leg and putting one hand in the air. (_Phoenix Illusion_)  
>Alisa tilted her head sideways not quite understanding the situation.<p>

Miharu tried to give Asuka a right slap from her back turned stance but quickly got thrown across the room.  
>"Ooh, smart girl, huh?" Miharu said as she punched right.<br>Repeating the same stance Asuka threw Miharu across the room once more.  
>"Aargh, take this!" she yelled as she unleashed a back turning left sidekick. (<em>Raccoon Swing<em>)  
>Asuka caught her kicking leg, kicked the leg she was standing on, and gave a reverse punch to a kneeling Miharu's head. (<em>Counter Stance<em>)  
>Miharu rolled away and turned around while Asuka once more assumed her stance. (<em>Rain Dance<em>)  
>"Reverse this," Miharu said as she butt-tackled Asuka, making the latter drop to the ground. (<em>Miharu's Attack<em>)  
>"And this..." she said faking a mid chop but doing a left mid elbow instead. (<em>Doki Doki Elbow<em>)  
>"And an other!" she yelled as she grabbed Asuka and clumsily tackled her. (<em>Miharu Unlimited<em>)  
>"Enough!" Asuka yelled as she countered Miharu's low sweep with a parry and two stylish punches to the chest. (<em>Surprise Sweep KickRaging Storm_)  
>While charging ki Asuka started spinning around towards a flinching Miharu.<br>Suddenly she unleashed a massive kick to Miharu's face, who was sent flying over the poker table Yoshimitsu and Raven were sitting at. (_Spinning Heel Drop_)  
>Asuka ran towards it and jumped over it.<p>

"You know, this is not how I expected how our first meeting would go," Jun said with an apologizing smile.  
>"Yeah, well at least, the grown-ups are behaving," Zafina remarked.<br>"Bastard!" Yoshimitsu yelled as he grabbed Raven's hand, revealing several hidden Aces.  
>"Ninjas are all about deception, Yoshi. When will you ever learn that?" Raven responded.<br>"For this treachery, I shall have your head!" Yoshimitsu proclaimed while slashing the poker table in half; hoping to reach Raven who had teleported to safety.

Alisa was snapped out of her confusion the moment Lei carthweeled backward while right kicking her right under her chin. (_Scythe Kick to Crane_)  
>This sent her flying towards the ground.<br>As Lei got up he entered his Crane stance.  
>As Alisa thought she had discovered a weakness in this one-legged stance she tried to sweep his standing leg by doing a jet-propelled, left-turning,<br>double low kick but was surprised as Lei jumped over the sweep and right kicked her. (_Harpoon Sweep/Crane Auto-Counter_)  
>While Alisa laid on the ground Lei gave her a low kick from his Crane stance. (<em>Crane Kick<em>)  
>Asuka side-rolled up and hit Lei with a jet-propelled right palm to his stomach.<br>The hit swept him off his feet and as soon as he left the ground Alisa came in with a jet-propelled left knee sending him flying over the counter of the bar that was standing in the corner of the room.  
>(<em>Jumper Switch<em>)  
>Lei was knocked into the shelves with all kinds of spirits.<br>Alisa waited for him to emerge from behind the counter but it seemed he was knocked unconscious.  
>To verify she went over and looked behind, only to see Lei laying in a pool of booze and broken glass, one hand behind his head, supporting it, and in the other a bottle of a high-quality whiskey, which he had chugged for about one-fourth. (<em>Play Dead<em>)  
>"Good, this will incapacitate you and there will be no need for further aggression," Alisa stated.<br>Lei got up and walked in a staggering fashion whilst rolling his fists. (_Startled Drunk_)  
>Alisa checked his bio-mechanics with her android eyes.<br>"Hmm, temperature rising, but no fever? Could it be that this so-called 'ki' of his is rising?"  
>Lei took another sip from the bottle. (<em>Tiger Sip<em>)  
>Alisa saw a faster circulation of energy within his body.<br>"What is going on?" she asked as Lei staggered over left hitting her in the head while standing on his left leg. (_Drunken Tiger Lash_)  
>Alisa was sent backwards and Lei stumbled over.<br>While she got up, he made some waving motions with his hands as if he was holding a ball.  
>Suddenly her head was between his hands.<br>He yanked on it by making a circular motion with his whole body but to his surprise her body fell to the ground and he was left standing with head in hands. (_Out of Control_)  
>Whilst blankly gazing at a perplexed Lei, Alisa had the intent of activating the bomb inside her head.<br>She however decided not to as she turned her eyes to the corner of the room and saw Asuka sitting on the back of her honorable spare-parts caddy whilst pulling her leg,  
>Miharu screaming out in pain while bumping her fists on the floor.<br>She looked back at a still equally perplexed Lei and seemingly from nowhere her body sucker punched him in the gut. (_Parry_)  
>He let loose of her head as he dropped to the ground and Alisa caught it, placing it on her neck.<br>"It seems more efficient methods will be required to deal someone as tough as you," she said while she employed her chainsaws. (_Destructive Form_)  
>Lei got up. "Say, are you by any chance a robot?" Lei asked in broken English.<br>"Very good, Lei," a passing, flipping Raven said.  
>Just as Alisa was about to stab him he back turned, front turned and back turned away putting reasonable distance between them. (ShredderBack Turn "Ha-ha Steps")  
>Alisa rushed over and made a dive towards Lei and the ground. (<em>Thruster Drill<em>)  
>Lei evaded the chainsaws by drunkenly, staggering away.<br>Nowhere left to run he stood facing a wall with a collection of classical Chinese weapons.  
>"I should have a weapon, too," he said as he took the spear.<br>From his back turned stance he lunged the spear towards Alisa's head, who had not dodged it completely and was cut across the cheek. Next he stabbed mid, cutting her side, gave a quick kick to her shin and stabbed high again on the other side and cheek, effectively giving her a Glasgow smile and revealing all her teeth. (_Dancing Spear (with spear)_).  
>Desperate Alisa dashed backwards.<br>Now she was ready to use a head bomb anyways.  
>In a ballerina-like motion she kicked her head towards Lei who kicked it back with a turning side kick. (Logic BombSpinning Side Kick)  
>Alisa tried the same move again and while jumping Lei threw his spear towards it.<br>It entered the mouth and effectively pinned the head to the wall.  
>Lei rolled forward as he landed. (<em>Immortal Flight<em>).  
>The headless body and Lei rushed towards each other and both made a double, horizontal 360 ° turning kicking motion, both missing the first hit, but exchanging the second.<br>(_Linear Dropkick/Turbulent Winds_)

Hwoarang started with three right high kicks on a back turned and spinning away Xiaoyu. (_Right Kick Combo/Spinner_)  
>As he kicked for the third time Xiaoyu made a backroll under his leg and pushed herself up while double kicking him in the chest. (<em>Cyclone Left<em>)  
>As soon as he got up she used his body as stairways and lightly kicked the back of his head while jumping over him. (<em>So Shoe Me<em>)  
>"Huh, I'll show you how the boys do that one," he said doing a similar move but kicking her so hard in the back of the head she fell to the ground. (<em>Human Cannonball<em>)  
>As she got up he kicked her shin left and followed with a high right kick. (<em>Step Right Low (spam)<em>)  
>Xiaoyu flinched as he repeated these same two hits over and over again.<br>Seemingly there appeared to be nothing that could stop this ongoing flurry of kicks.  
>Suddenly she guarded against the low and effectively ducked under the second high.<br>While crouching she made a half turn while left sweeping low and following with a right backhand slap from the back turned position. (_Fire Dancer 2 Hits (spam)_)  
>She turned and did these same two hits again and again.<br>Hwoarang growing weary of the pattern recognized the incoming low and gave a jumping left kick over it, turned in air, right kicked, turned and ended with a left aerial axe kick. (_Hunting Hawk_)  
>Xiaoyu got up and turned backwards and gave two right back-hand slaps, one high and one low. (<em>Turn of Fortune 2 Hits<em>)  
>Hwoarang parried the two hits.<br>"I'll show you, no-hands" he said as he intended to land a double fist in Xiaoyu's lower back. (_Push Hands_)  
>Instantly Xiaoyu turned around waving her hands, effectively deflecting Hwoaring's hands and giving him a devastating push in the gut.<br>Hwoarang dropped to the ground, got up and came in with a low right kick and a high right kick. (_Fire Cracker_)  
>Not fazed by the pain in her shin Xiaoyu ducked in Art of Phoenix under the high kick and retaliated with a jumping left kick sending him in the air and immediately pulled him back to the ground with her left hand assuming Art of Phoenix once more. (<em>Alley-Oop<em>)  
>Hwoarang rolled back as Xiaoyu rolled forward and came in with a right slap across the cheek while turning her back. (<em>Sunflower<em>)  
>Xiaoyu instantly turned while crouching and punched right, got up, gave the same slap across the cheek again, turned, crouching punched right, got up, slapped across the cheek, and so on and so forth. (<em>SunflowerGeneric Back Turned Right Low Punch (Spam)_)  
>"Haaa, you're really annoying, you know that?" Hwoarang said frustrated.<br>"Ha, you're one to talk," Xiaoyu said baiting Hwoarang into a back turned right lifting kick. (_Mistrust_)  
>As Hwoarang gave a right kick high, Xiaoyu phoenixed under it. (<em>Right Hook Kick to Right Flamingo<em>)  
>"No, not again," he said standing on his left leg.<br>He sweeped right low, turned and gave a left side kick sending her away. (_Cactus Shot_)  
>"I've got enough of your shenanigans!" Hwoarang said as he lunged in with a right kick. (<em>Torpedo Kick<em>)  
>"Same here!" Xiaoyu said waving left and right and ending with a thrusting mid palm. (<em>Storming Flower<em>) The two exchanged the attacks with each other.

Jun stared wide-eyed at the three ongoing fights in the room and the wreckage it caused.  
>"You know, it's times like this I'm glad I'm a smoker," Zafina said exhaling a huge cloud of smoke she had just drawn in from her grape-flavored hookah.<br>"Smoking's bad for you!" Jun said in a cutely concerned fashion, equally wide-eyed.  
>"Meh, helps the visions along," Zafina remarked.<br>"Hmm, I prefer purity and clarity for my visions, thank you very much!" Jun retorted.

Raven stood back turned as Yoshimitsu charged his sword and intended to stab his lower back. (_Sword Stab_).  
>Just as the blade was about to hit him Raven backflipped while fazing through Yoshimitsu. (<em>Phantom Warp<em>)  
>The alien-ninja quickly turned around to give a guarding Raven a right knee to the gut. (<em>Fubuki<em>)  
>"This is how you do knees," Raven said as he kneed Yoshimitsu right under his chin. (<em>Swift Justice<em>)  
>Yoshimitsu tried the same move again.<br>Raven blocked the move once more and unleashed a left flying knee to Yoshimitsu head. (_Sudden Strike_)  
>Raven came in with a slow turning right mid punch and just as he was about to hit Yoshimitsu the ninja flashed his sword making him collapse. (<em>LaevateinnSoul Stealer_)  
>"You know, for a ninja, you're quite slow sometimes," Yoshimitsu laughed while charging ki doing a kabuki-like dance.<br>Raven got up and whiffed a right punch and right elbow, but got Yoshimitsu to the ground with the last pulling move. (_Death Talon_)  
>"Got your leg," he said.<br>As Yoshimitsu got up, Raven grabbed him, did a standing front split with Yoshimitsu hanging over his right foot, then he let go and kicked him with his left. (_Orbiting Moon_)  
>Yoshimitsu quickly rolled sideways did a forward somersault and ended by helicoptering mid-air right in front of Raven. (<em>Poison Wind to Manji Dragonfly<em>)  
>Surprised by the sudden shift Raven was head scissored by Yoshimitsu's legs as the latter made a half screw somersault throwing Raven into the ground and sitting on him. (<em>Spirited Away<em>)  
>Yoshimitsu tried some continuous spinning low kick attacks as Raven got up and parried everyone of them. (<em>Manji Spin Low Kicks<em>)  
>Raven laid on the ground and performed a breakdance-like kick that swept Yoshimitsu of his feet.<br>The "Talon of Death" kicked Yoshimitsu whilst mid-air. (_Quicksand_)  
>As Yoshimitsu got up Raven came in with a right punch, a right turning high kick and a seemingly cloned version of himself doing a high and low attack simultaneously.<br>That being a low sweep and a jumping dive kick. (_Double Vision_)  
>Yoshimitsu parried the first two hits, spinned away from the last double hit and grabbed Raven from behind.<br>As if they were two entangled starfish, Yoshimitsu cartwheeled him across the room, wrecking the pool table in it. (_Wheels of Hell_)  
>Raven put his arm over his head to prevent it from receiving damage.<br>Yoshimitsu charged his ki as he held his blade high with the intent to strike downwards as Raven was summoning ki to unleash a deadly blow. (_Death Slash/Dead End_)  
>Just as the two shinobi were about to hit each other they both vanished in dust...<p> 


End file.
